This invention relates generally to a linear actuator and more particularly to a linear actuator of the type in which the linear motion is produced by rotating a drive screw to advance a nut axially along the screw. A driven member which is fixed against rotation is associated with the nut and will be advanced as long as the nut also is held against rotation.